


Happy Birthday

by aquagirl1978



Category: Lovestruck (visual novel), Reigning Passions (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Visual Novel, lovestruck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquagirl1978/pseuds/aquagirl1978
Summary: “That was rather unexpected,” he says to me while interlacing his fingers with mine.“Which part?” I ask, my laughter bubbling out gleefully. “Finding out it was Lord Royce in the carriage or when he gladly gave up his paramour’s jewels as soon as he saw your dagger?”He pulls me close to him, wrapping his free arm around my waist. “All of it,” he gazes into my eyes with awe and amazement. “But more so that this little adventure was all your idea.” He dips his head, his cool, chapped lips meeting mine in a warm kiss.
Relationships: Sevastian x MC
Kudos: 1





	Happy Birthday

“That was rather unexpected,” he says to me while interlacing his fingers with mine.

“Which part?” I ask, my laughter bubbling out gleefully. “Finding out it was Lord Royce in the carriage or when he gladly gave up his paramour’s jewels as soon as he saw your dagger?”

He pulls me close to him, wrapping his free arm around my waist. “All of it,” he gazes into my eyes with awe and amazement. “But more so that this little adventure was all your idea.” He dips his head, his cool, chapped lips meeting mine in a warm kiss. 

I wrap my arms around his shoulders and smile at him lovingly. “It is your birthday after all. I thought we should do something special.”

He frowns, darkness clouding his eyes as he looks away into the distance, his voice dripping with disdain. “I’ve never particularly cared for birthdays. Every year, another party at the Winter Estate. My father in my ear, reminding me that I was getting older and needed to be more like him. My mother, right by his side, ever the dutiful partner.”

I sigh and caress his cheek with my thumb. “You know it’s not like that anymore,” I say softly.

He clasps his hand over mine, pressing my hand closer to his face. “I know, my love…just old, bitter memories.” 

We stand there embraced, sadness filling me, knowing I cannot do anything to change his tortured past. Snow falls slowly, surrounding us in silence. “We should be getting back to the cabin,” I whisper, shattering the silence.

He brushes a quick kiss on my forehead, squeezing me tightly one last time, before wordlessly taking my hand and leading me back to the cabin.

Our trek back to the cabin is short thankfully, as the snow has started to fall harder. Every so often, I glance over at Sevastian. Most of the time, he’s looking down at the ground. But once or twice, I catch him looking at me, a soft, sweet smile on his face that makes my heart sing.

By the time we reach the cabin’s door, the wind is howling. I am eager to open the door and step into the warmth of the cabin, but Sevastian stops me, standing in front of it. “I know I’m not myself right now, and you haven’t really seen me like this,” he says quietly, his eyes downcast. He’s fidgeting with the edge of his cape. “At least not in a while,” he adds with a smirk, his eyes meeting mine. He tilts my chin up with his finger, his cool skin tingling me. “But you need to know that I’ll be ok. You make me better.” His lips meet mine in a sweet kiss. “You make it all worth it,” he whispers in between kisses. I wrap my arms around him, tangling my hands in his hair, pulling him closer. His hands glide down my ribs, settling on my hips. 

I pull away, panting, puffs of air escaping my mouth. “We should, um, go inside. Where it’s warm.” 

“I’m plenty warm right here,” he whispers before nipping my ear. My face flushes, I am certain it is not just from the whipping winds. His lips brush the tip of my nose. “But I can tell you are not and are quite eager to get inside.” He holds open the door for me. “After you, my queen,” he says, extending his arm in an elaborate flourish, inviting me inside.

“What’s all this?” he asks quietly as he looks around his small cabin that is now filled with dozens of glowing candles. He takes my hand, tugging me closer to him so he can wrap his arms around me. He gazes longingly at me; his face is lit beautifully by the candlelight. “You did this? When? How -?”

“I didn’t actually do this…I had some help.” I feel my face turning many shades of pink. “It’s why I had to get you out of here to - ” Before I can finish speaking, his mouth is crushing mine is a bruising kiss, his hands in my hair pulling me closer to him. I wrap my arms around his strong, broad shoulders, opening my mouth, deepening the kiss.

“Please sit,” I command, in between kisses. “There’s more.” 

“As you wish, my queen.” A mischievous glint glows in his eyes. He obeys me, as I knew he would, as he always happily would. My heart beams with pride, knowing that this marvelous man would do anything I ask of him, follow even the silliest of commands. Simply because I ask, because he loves me, because he trusts me. He pulls me on his lap. “Yes, this is better,” he purrs in my ear, his arm curls tightly around my waist.

I reach over to the nearby table and retrieve a small, wrapped package. “For you,” I place it in his hands, my fingertips lingering and brushing his. He eyes me curiously. “It’s a gift. For your birthday.” His face softens as I speak. “Go ahead, open it. It won’t bite.”

He raises an eyebrow at me. "What if I want to be bit?" He sweeps his hair from his shoulder, inviting me, encouraging me.

“Well, it is your birthday,” my voice is low and sultry. I place my hand on his neck gingerly, allowing my fingertips to graze along his smooth and sensitive skin. I enjoy the way his skin shivers from my simple touch. I dip my head to his neck, breathing in his woodsy scent, and begin to pepper his skin with light, biting kisses. His hand fists my hair, as I scrape my teeth along his collarbone. A pleased groan escapes his lips when I finally remove my mouth from his neck. 

“Open it already,” I point to the small, square shaped package wrapped neatly with twine tied in a bow. I watch him with wonder, anxious to see his reaction. He slowly unties the ribbon, and then unwraps it carefully.

“A deck of cards,” he says, smirking at me. “You found one of my missing decks and wrapped it up?”

“Haha, you’re so funny.” I jest back at him. “Turn them over, look at the back.”

His eyes widen when he sees the design on the back. “You didn’t!”

“Yes, I did,” my excitement cannot be contained any longer and erupts, escaping in a giggle. “Do you like it?” 

He holds a card up, the back facing me. “You got me cards engraved with a silver dagger. Yes, I like it very much.” He brushes a kiss on my lips. “Thank you,” he whispers.

“You missed the most important detail on the card,” I pull the card out of his hand and proudly point to the corner. He peers at it carefully, his body rumbles with laughter when he spots the talons in each corner, outlined in a vibrant shade of crimson. 

“I guess now’s a good time as ever to give you this,” he slides open a draw under the table and produces a small black velvet pouch. “Care to guess what’s inside?” his voice softens as he dangles it in front of me.

I close my eyes tight, as if deep in thought. “It’s not Lord Royce’s mistress’ jewels. Hers were far too large to fit in such a small pouch. And far too tacky.” I drum my fingers on his forearm. “Is it another birthstone?”

He smiles at me fondly, clearly remembering that night he gifted me a stone he incorrectly guessed to be my birthstone. “No, I’m sorry this does not have a sappy story attached to it.” He places the pouch in my hand, his eyes sparkling in the candlelight.

I impatiently untie the strings of the pouch, not wanting to draw out the anticipation any longer. I reach in and pull out a shimmering silver strand. Suspended from the chain is a single sparkling snowflake encrusted with clear crystals. I hold it up, mesmerized by its simple and sophisticated beauty. The silver chain is fine and delicate, yet also strong. 

“It’s…it’s so…” I’m so overwhelmed; my lips are unable to form any of the words I wish to express. No one has ever given me something so special, so precious, so beautiful.

“Do you like it?” his voice uncharacteristically soft and gentle.

“It’s…beautiful,” the words tumble softly from my mouth, like snowflakes gently drifting from the sky. “But it’s your birthday, you’re not supposed to give me gifts.”

“May I?” he asks, holding his hand out. I place the necklace in his waiting hand. He carefully brushes my hair to the side, and clasps the necklace around my neck, placing a gentle kiss on the nape of my neck. The pendant nestles perfectly in the hollow of my neck. “Beautiful…just like you,” he says softly with a smile. He tips my chin with his thumb, gazing at me with love and adoration. “I wanted to give you something to think of me,” he mumbles as he tucks a stray curl behind my ear, stroking my hair. “Every time you look at this, know that I am thinking of you. Loving you,” he leans in and kisses me. “Wanting you,” he slips his sweet tongue inside my warm mouth. “Needing you,” he whispers, his hands raking my hair, dragging me closer to him. 

“I need you now...right now.” His voice is breathless, eyes pleading to me while his hands caress my shoulders. “It’s still my birthday,” he says in between kisses while he begins to unlace my tunic, “you can't say no to me on my birthday, can you?”

“Well, if you put it that way...” Unable to control my excitement, I stand up, pulling him up with me. Our clothes come flying off in a frantic frenzy, our mouths melt together in fiery kisses. Somehow our naked bodies land in the bed, our limbs intricately entwined, our hands eagerly exploring one another. 

He rolls on top of me and gently smooths my hair from my face. “There, that’s much better,” he says with a sweet smile. He dips his head, his mouth crushing mine in a hard kiss, his tongue invading my mouth. My hips begin to rock against his, my body is about to explode from excitement. He stiffens against me, his warmth radiating through my core. Sliding a hand between my thighs, his fingers dance along my delicate skin, denying me the touch that I so desperately desire. 

I writhe and wriggle around him with heated anticipation. "Please…please Sev -" the words leave my mouth in an exaggerated gasp as he slides his fingers inside me, stoking the fire that is already growing in my belly. I dig my nails into his back, drawing them down around his sensitive ribs, causing him to groan with pleasure. 

When I begin to stroke him, he stops and makes a strangled sound. "My queen is playing dirty'" he manages to choke out as a wicked grin forms on his lips. 

“Maybe I didn’t want to be the only one having fun,” I tease, my eyelashes fluttering. I rake my hand through his hair, dragging him down for another searing kiss. 

He continues to curl his fingers, swirling and stirring everything inside my core, giving me almost everything I want. Holding back just enough, just enough to stop me from going completely over the edge.

“No, no, no....please don’t stop,” I whimper when he moves his hand, my body writhing under the weight of his. So close I can feel the heat radiating off of him, so close I can feel him stiffen and press against my thigh.

“I’m only just getting started,” he whispers while nipping the rim of my ear. No longer teasing, he sinks into me with one satisfying thrust, sending sparks throughout my body that awaken every nerve with pleasurable sensations. His mouth finds the sensitive pulse along my neck, alternating biting kisses with soothing ones. 

His hips continue to crash into mine, rapture taking over until the only words on my lips are his name and only his name. Over and over again, until our bodies perfectly align, colliding into a perfect storm of passion and pleasure. I cling to him helplessly, my body trembling, overcome with blissful euphoria as I feel him tense and then stiffen and then finally collapse into my arms.

Unable to move, he rests his head on my chest as I slowly stroke his silky hair. I’m comforted by his warmth, his weight, and the way his shaky breath feels against my heaving chest. He curls his arm gently around my chest and softly whispers “I love you,” his breath tickling my still tingling skin.

I kiss the top of his head and close my eyes, completely exhausted from our exertions. I manage to whisper a few simple words in reply.

“I know.”


End file.
